Encaje rosa
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiKuro / Fem!Kuroko / R18 / Kuroko no está segura de cómo terminó comprando lencería por su cumpleaños, pero no planea desaprovecharlo.


**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla:** Sugestiva.  
**Tema:** 29\. Nuevas experiencias.

**Nota:** Situado en el mundo de "Flores amarillas", sin embargo, no es necesario leer la historia principal para comprenderlo. Eso sí, tiene spoilers.

* * *

**Encaje rosa.**

Kuroko nunca ha sido una mujer caprichosa, lo que sin duda ha ayudado a sus finanzas. Kagami no le dejó una gran pensión después de su muerte y aunque ahora percibe un sueldo por su trabajo como profesora, el tener una casa que mantener y un novio al que le gusta salir a lugares caros, sumado a su negativa a dejar que él pague todo, no la convierte en la mujer más rica del mundo. No se muere de hambre, pero hay meses (en los que debe pagar la luz, el predial o cualquiera servicio del hogar), en que apenas puede ir tirando; en que le es imposible permitirse pequeños lujos como libros nuevos o malteadas de vainilla en el Maji Burger más cercano, hecho que quizá contribuyó a que Ryouta, por su cumpleaños, le diera un montón de dinero en vez de un regalo.

—Para que compres lo que quieras, Kurokocchi —dijo el rubio, entregándole un sobre que ella no se atrevió a abrir en frente de él por mera cortesía, pero cuyo grosor le hizo adivinar inmediatamente que se trataba de una cifra grande—. ¡No me olvidé de tu cumpleaños, lo juro! —dijo, cuando Kuroko ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de interrogación, sin lucir muy feliz—. De verdad iba a comprarte algo, pero pensé que era mejor que tú lo hicieras. Puedes gastar el dinero como gustes. Comprar un montón de libros o ropa o pagar un spa, ¡lo que tú quieras! ¿O es que acaso hice mal?

—No —dijo Kuroko, que sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada ante el gesto—. Gracias, Kise-kun. Aunque no quiero que se repita. Si quieres comprarme algo, hazlo. Estoy segura de que me gustará.

—Vale —dijo Ryouta, muy serio, semblante que se rompió en una sonrisa en cuanto Kuroko extendió los brazos para invitarlo a su lado—. Me muero por saber qué comprarás. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurokocchi! —dijo, con la barbilla apoyada sobre la cabeza de Kuroko, de modo que acabó despeinándola un poco.

Kuroko no ha comprado nada hasta ese día, en que por mera casualidad (Midorima quizá lo llamaría destino), se detiene frente a una tienda en el centro de Tokyo sólo para descansar un poco las piernas. El cristal es alto y refleja la ciudad en movimiento, de manera que Kuroko puede verse a la perfección, con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos por la sorpresa, observando a los maniquíes en exhibición, cuya piel desnuda es de un tono marmóreo y los únicos trazos de color provienen de sus labios pintados de rojo y los conjuntos de lencería que usan.

Los hay en todos los modelos y tallas, Kuroko lo sabe con tan sólo echar un vistazo al escaparate. Tres modelos le muestran respectivamente un traje de sirvienta, otro de policía y uno plano, transparente y de color negro, sin duda de seda. La tela es suave y se ajusta a las curvas modificadas e irreales de los maniquíes, a los que apenas cubren. Ella nunca ha tenido lencería de ese tipo y quizá por eso se ve atraída hacia el establecimiento, cuyas puertas abiertas son ya una invitación.

Dentro hay muchos más modelos. Desde conjuntos de colores brillantes hasta pequeñas tiras de tela que ni siquiera podrían catalogarse como ropa. Kuroko las observa por turnos, ajena a las mujeres y hombres que pululan a su alrededor, curioseando o comprando, no muy segura de si quiere gastar su dinero (dinero que precisamente decidió gastar ese día en una colección de libros de su autor favorito) en un conjunto tan diminuto que apenas le cubriría la muñeca si decidiese hacer la prueba.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —Kuroko está inmersa en sus cavilaciones cuando una voz la saca de éstas, asustándola de tal modo que no puede evitar pensar en si es eso lo que causa cuando aparece frente a sus amigos, aparentemente salida de la nada. Es una de las trabajadoras del lugar, quien le sonríe de manera comprensiva, como si ella fuera una mujer avergonzada y no indecisa de estar ahí.

—No, muchas gracias. Sólo estoy viendo.

—¿De verdad? ¡Es una pena! —dice la chica, no muy dispuesta a dejar ir a una clienta sin haber luchado antes—. Porque hay un montón de modelos que sin duda se le verían bien. ¿O está pensando en hacer un regalo? ¿Para una amiga? ¿Para su novio? —la chica baja su tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro y le guiña un ojo, a lo que Kuroko responde con un parpadeo. Su desconcierto es visible para la chica, pero en lugar de decidir dejarla en paz, la convence de aprovechar el momento—. ¿Vio la clienta este modelo? —pregunta, mostrándole el conjunto más cercano, de seda color vino. El sostén tiene un corte en forma de corazón y alrededor de éste, así como alrededor de la entrepierna de las pantaletas, hay encaje.

No es un modelo para nada atrevido, cosa que ambas parecen pensar, pues aunque Kuroko no dice nada, la chica lo hace a un lado, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

—¿Qué tal este? —pregunta, acercándose al maniquí más cercano y señalando un conjunto blanco, que parece el corsette de un vestido de novia, lleno de aplicaciones de pedrería en el vientre y encaje en las copas del sostén. Lleva un liguero sujeto a las pantaletas, medias blancas e incluso tiene un velo.

—No —dice Kuroko, que no quiere alimentar fantasías extrañas en Kise y sin darse cuenta de que ha empezado a caer en la trampa de la chica.

—Tiene razón, usted se ve demasiado joven para usar algo así.

—No, ese tampoco —dice Kuroko, ignorando el comentario de la chica mas no sus acciones. Sabe que estaba a punto de mostrarle el conjunto rojo a su derecha, en el rincón más oculto de la tienda, desde donde los transeúntes no pueden verlo y escandalizarse. Si es que se le puede llamar conjunto a la serie de tiras de color rojo que asemejan la forma de un sostén y unas pantaletas y que más parece salido de una película de sadomasoquistas—. Es muy burdo —dice, sin importarle nada—. No deja espacio a la imaginación.

Y eso es precisamente lo que a ella le gusta. La imaginación, el reto que implica seducir a Ryouta o dejar que él la seduzca; no necesitan de ropa especial para ello, pues saben reinventarse e incluso cuando no lo hacen, sus relaciones sexuales resultan satisfactorias, íntimas e incluso dulces en su ferocidad. Kuroko está a punto de salir de la trampa de la chica (sobre todo tras ver el... ¿conjunto? al lado del que pretendía venderle; un traje hecho de tela de rejilla de cuerpo completo) cuando ésta, en un último esfuerzo, extiende la mano a ciegas y toma el primer conjunto que encuentra para mostrárselo. No puede dejarla irse con las manos vacías.

—¿Y éste? Es bonito —dice, tras verlo. No le gusta tanto como el que está a mano izquierda, sobre un maniquí rubio, con sus copas negras llenas de encaje y el ligero velo de seda que cubre el vientre y las pantaletas de hilo dental, pero es bonito sin duda. Es de color rosa suave, como el que se pone en los juguetes de las niñas. Las copas son de encaje ligeramente transparente, con un diseño de rosas y un moño de listón en el centro; del sostén cae, entreabriéndose para que el abdomen quede al descubierto, un velo que llega hasta los muslos, formando una cascada de tela que deja al descubierto las pantaletas y que sin duda fue diseñado para ser apartado del camino con un ligero tirón del listón.

—Sí, lo es —dice Kuroko, impresionada. La chica sabe que tiene una compra segura en cuanto Kuroko se atreve a tomarlo entre sus manos para comprobar su textura, tan suave como el pétalo de una flor. El color, contra su piel, resalta la blancura de sus brazos y nudillos e incluso el brillo de sus ojos. Es hermoso y Kuroko se estremece con anticipación al imaginar la mirada que pondrá Ryouta si la ve usándolo. Pero, ¿de verdad piensa gastarse su dinero de cumpleaños (casi en su totalidad) en un baby doll?

La tela resbala de sus manos sólo un poco mientras medita la cuestión y el sentir su tacto, ligero como una pluma, sobre el dorso de sus manos, la decide por fin. Pues no puede evitar imaginarse cómo se sentirán los dedos de Ryouta a través de la tela; la ligera presión de sus pulgares en sus caderas; la manera en la que apartará la seda rosa de su camino para por fin probarla; imágenes y fantasías de imágenes que la convencen, así como la vuelven impaciente por ver a Ryouta otra vez.

La chica sonríe mientras observa la lucha interna de Kuroko reflejándose en sus facciones. No le cuesta mucho imaginarse lo que está pensando; las posibilidades que se dibujan tras sus pupilas oscuras y que por fin la hacen levantar la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa temblándole en los labios, para anunciar su decisión, de la que ella, la chica, finge sorprenderse.

—¿Podría envolverlo, por favor? Es para regalo.

.

Decir que Kuroko está impaciente por reunirse con Kise sería constatar lo obvio. Los días no pasan lo suficientemente rápido para ella y miles de planes se le ocurren mientras espera, observando el paquete que descansa sobre su mesita de noche, envuelto en papel para regalo de color beige y con un moño que la chica que la atendió, sin duda feliz por haberla convencido de comprar, insistió en colocar.

Por suerte, Ryouta llega cuando ella está a punto de tomar el primer tren a Tokyo, sin importarle sus compromisos o tonterías como el equipaje. Kuroko lo recibe en la estación del tren y su emoción debe ser visible hasta para Ryouta, pues éste, después de la cena y tras haberse dado cuenta de que Kuroko escucha a medias la narración sobre cómo le fue en la semana, pregunta—:

—¿Sucede algo? Te noto distraída.

—Sí —dice ella, mirándolo a los ojos antes de ponerse de pie. Ambos están en el sofá, sentados lado a lado mientras en la televisión dan una película antigüa, de ésas que nadie ve los viernes por la noche—. No es nada malo —añade, cuando Ryouta hace ademán de abrir los labios—. Espera aquí un momento.

Ryouta asiente (¿qué más puede hacer?), embobado por la promesa que adivina en los ojos de Kuroko pero también intrigado, pues ella nunca se ha comportado así, no al menos abiertamente; en eso consiste su juego. De hecho, Ryouta ha empezado a pensar que todo es un juego y que debe seguirla si no quiere enfadarla, tras varios minutos de espera, cuando ella regresa con un paquete en las manos. Se ha tardado porque no ha podido calmarse, porque de pronto se siente como una adolescente, nerviosa y excitada a partes iguales, sensación que no la abandona mientras baja las escaleras y se dirige hacia Ryouta, para tenderle el paquete con manos temblorosas.

—¿Un regalo? Pero no es ninguna fecha especial... —dice él y Kuroko sonríe. Kise se sabe de memoria sus "fechas especiales", desde el día en que la conoció hasta la fecha en que comenzaron a salir y siempre las celebra puntualmente.

—Ábrelo, Kise-kun —dice ella, sentándose a su lado, en la orilla del sofá.

Kise obedece, teniendo cuidado de no rasgar el papel, por lo que la operación resulta lenta, para desesperación de Kuroko. El baby doll está en el centro del paquete, envuelto con esmero. Ryouta se queda sin respiración al verlo y sus manos tiemblan tanto como las de Kuroko cuando se atreve a tocarlo, sintiendo la suavidad de la seda bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Parece etéreo; es etéreo cuando levanta por fin la parte superior, ayudándose de los tirantes blancos.

—Quería mostrarte lo que compré con el dinero que me diste por mi cumpleaños —dice ella y Ryouta voltea a verla tan rápido que le sorprende que no se disloque el cuello en el intento. Sin embargo, su mente no está en eso, por lo que no registra lo cómico que Ryouta se ve en esos momentos, sin habla y con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, mirándola como si fuera una figura celestial—. ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta por fin, al ver que Ryouta no parece interesado en hablar.

—M-Me gusta —dice, pasando saliva y aunque en sí son palabras escuetas, aburridas incluso, son suficientes para Kuroko. El semblante de Ryouta le dice más que eso, más que todas sus palabras juntas.

—Entonces hay que probarlo. ¿Sabes, Kise-kun? Nunca me lo probé. No sé cómo se me ve puesto.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¿Aquí? —pregunta Kise y esta vez Kuroko sí ríe, pues parece tan sorprendido que ella no puede evitar pensar en lo ingenuo que puede ser.

—Sí, aquí.

—Pensaba que... Pensaba que lo estabas guardando para...

Kuroko niega con la cabeza. ¿Acaso hay ocasión más especial que ésta? Sin embargo, para despejar cualquier duda que Ryouta pueda tener, Kuroko se pone de pie y, con un movimiento fluido, que no tiene nada de premeditado pues la idea se le ha ocurrido por casualidad, corre el cierre del vestido que lleva ese día, cierre que está en el costado derecho, escondido entre el estampado de puntos blancos sobre fondo azul marino.

Kuroko desliza los hombros fuera del vestido y deja éste caer a sus pies, formando lo que parece un charco de oscuridad ante la exigüe luz del televisor, pues ésta es la única encendida. Ryouta inhala profundamente mientras la ve salir del vestido, alzando ambas piernas y haciéndolo a un lado, para quedar en ropa interior frente a él. Pero Kuroko no ha terminado. No pretende terminar tan rápido y aprovecha la inmovilidad de Ryouta, aunque una parte de ella desea sentir sus labios sobre su piel y sus manos sobre su cuerpo, para deslizar los tirantes del sostén por sus hombros, girándose ligeramente para desabrocharlo y dejarlo caer ahí donde el vestido descansa.

Kise inhala una vez más. Los pechos de Kuroko se yerguen frente a él, suaves e invitantes, levemente iluminados por la televisión. Su cintura es estrecha, firme y dulce como los rincones secretos de su cuello, que él observa de reojo cuando Kuroko se inclina hacia adelante para quitarse las pantaletas, regalándole un primer plano de sus clavículas y sus hombros, dulcemente acariciados por su cabello corto, tan azul como el de su pubis.

—¿Kise-kun? —la voz de Kuroko lo saca de su ensueño, mientras repasa con la vista la línea de sus piernas; la redondez de sus caderas; la firmeza de sus pantorrillas y sus labios, apenas entrevistos gracias a la traicionera oscuridad.

Kise se pone de pie. Sin embargo, aunque parece hipnotizado, no olvida el baby doll, que separa de su empaque con cuidado para llevarlo al encuentro de Kuroko, quien está tanto o más deseosa que él tras haber soportado su mirada sobre su cuerpo. Kuroko lo mira y sabe que él sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Cuando su ojos se cruzan, ella sonríe y él se inclina, como midiéndola, para besar su hombro.

—Ahora no, Kise-kun —dice ella, conteniendo las ganas de besarlo.

—Lo sé —dice él, en apenas un susurro—. Pero necesitaba hacerlo o iba a volverme loco.

Kuroko no hace ningún comentario, pero no duda de la veracidad de sus palabras: puede ver su erección bajo sus pantalones y también escuchar su respiración agitada; los nervios que apenas le permiten deshacer el listón del sostén del baby doll para abrirlo como si fuera una capa.

—Levanta los brazos, Kurokocchi —pide él, acercándose nuevamente. Kuroko siente su aliento en su nuca y en sus mejillas cuando Ryouta introduce su brazo izquierdo en el tirante; luego siente sus manos sobre su espalda, acomodando la tela primero y después acariciando, arrugando la tela, hasta terminar en su espalda baja. Ryouta se atreve a lamer su cuello cuando termina, besando ese lugar secreto que tanto le gusta a Kuroko debajo de su mentón. Kuroko siente sus labios cerrarse entorno a su piel, se arquea sin poder evitarlo cuando la lengua de Ryouta traza un círculo sobre su piel y deja escapar un pequeño gemido cuando, con un sonido húmedo, él se separa, dejando una marca oscura que ella no puede ver, pero intuye.

Sin embargo, la parte superior del baby doll dista mucho de estar bien puesta. Kise acaricia la parte superior de los pechos de Kuroko con el dorso de los nudillos, siguiendo su contorno hacia abajo, en un medio círculo que termina allí donde cuelgan los listones para amarrarlo. Las copas no están en su lugar, pero él no se apresura a corregir su error. Quiere que Kuroko esté cómoda y por lo tanto, se sale un poco del plan al tomarla de la mano y guiarla hacia el sillón, donde le pide que se siente con una sola mirada.

Kuroko obedece y Kise toma uno de sus pechos entre sus manos una vez se sienta, deleitándose con el encaje y la manera en la que el velo de seda cae sobre su piel blanca. Sin embargo, el tacto no le es suficiente. Quiere saborearla, quiere sentir la textura bajo su lengua, mezclada con el sabor de Kuroko y también con su aroma, ligero como la vainilla. Pero, ¿puede hacerlo? Una mirada a Kuroko le dice que sí. Ella lo desea tanto como él; tanto que se arquea para encontrarlo, de modo que los labios de Ryouta se cierran sobre su pezón sin mayor dilación.

—¡Kise-kun! —lo llama ella, por primera mas no por última vez en la noche, con ese tono desesperado que tanto lo excita. Los dedos de Kuroko se cierran suavemente sobre el cabello de Kise, emulando sin ser consciente los movimientos de sus labios. Kise rodea el pezón rosáceo con su lengua y siente la textura de rosas; se separa ligeramente antes de volverse a inclinar para succionarlo; su mano ha vuelto un nudo el velo rosa, pero no ejerce fuerza, no la suficiente para romperlo al menos—. Tienes que abrocharlo —dice Kuroko, con voz entrecortada, pues Kise se las ha arreglado para dejar en paz la tela y ha aprisionado su pecho izquierdo entre sus dedos, masajeándolo suavemente mientras sigue delineando el otro con la lengua, de tal manera que Kuroko apenas puede contenerse de llamar su nombre sin parar.

—Es verdad —dice él, levantándose para mirarla y sonreírle. A Kuroko le gusta recordarlo así, con el flequillo colgándole hacia adelante y una sonrisa invitante y a la vez llena de amor en sus labios, dispuesto a satisfacerla, ansioso por satisfacerla y en el proceso, satisfacerse a sí mismo—. Está bien —dice, no muy contento, mientras toma los listones entre sus dedos y los anuda para formar un moño, con lo que las copas por fin quedan en su lugar. Una de ellas, la derecha, luce ligeramente más oscura que la otra, pero a ninguno de los dos parece importarles—. Bueno, ahora...

Las pantaletas son todas de encaje y Kuroko se estremece al pensar en que Kise puede hacer lo mismo que con las copas del sostén. No está equivocada, pero antes el rubio da un rodeo.

—Kurokocchi, permanece quieta hasta que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo? —pide él, con las pantaletas en la mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda descansa de manera casual sobre una de las rodillas de Kuroko.

Kuroko asiente, pero eso no evita que dé un respingo cuando ve a Kise arrodillarse a los pies del sillón, en donde ella está recostada. Kise toma una de las piernas de Kuroko y la alza ligeramente en el aire, besando su pantorrilla antes de poner la pantaleta en ella, de manera que queda colgando durante unos instantes. Luego repite el procedimiento. Kise desliza las pantaletas hacia arriba con ayuda de sus pulgares, que ejercen una deliciosa presión sobre la piel de Kuroko, que ha ido quedando desmadejada sobre el sofá conforme los minutos y las caricias de Ryouta pasan. No obstante, Ryouta no ha terminado. Pronto sus labios se unen al camino recorrido por sus dedos, succionando la piel sensible de la cara interna de los muslos de Kuroko, ahí donde las pantaletas se han quedado a medio camino.

—Levántate un momento, por favor —pide él y Kuroko obedece con piernas temblorosas, momento que Kise aprovecha para terminar su tarea, dejando a Kuroko "correctamente" vestida—. Ya está —dice, sin abandonar su lugar a sus pies—. Te ves hermosa, Kurokocchi —añade, adelantándose a la pregunta de Kuroko—. Me gustó mucho tu regalo de cumpleaños. Yo no habría podido elegir mejor.

—Quizá no —dice ella, quien se muere por besarlo—. Ahora —dice, tratando de sonar lo más estoica posible—. Kise-kun.

—¿Sí? —¿Es que acaso hizo algo mal?

Kuroko sonríe; el rubor tiñe sus mejillas.

—Quítame _esto_, por favor.

—Con mucho gusto —dice él, mordiendo suavemente el encaje de las pantaletas, mientras la rodea con uno de sus brazos. Sus ojos tienen un sinfín de promesas; para ese momento, para el futuro, para el resto de sus vidas, pero a Kuroko sólo le importa el presente y la noche que apenas empieza.

**FIN.**


End file.
